This invention relates generally to a novel liquid monopropellant composition and more particularly to a novel liquid monopropellant composition especially useful for underwater propulsion, gas generators and other applications.
The simplest type of liquid propellant system is the liquid monopropellant engine which basically comprises either a fuel dissolved in an oxidizer (or vice versa), or a liquid solution in which all of the oxidizer and fuel necessary for combustion is combined in a single molecule. This type of propellant is generally preferred over other compositions because of its high degree of thrust control and because of the simplicity of the feed system necessary to feed the composition to the combustion chamber of the reaction motor; there being required only a single pump, a single storage tank and a single feed line. Presently, however, the state of the art liquid monopropellants are generally inadequate for such military applications as torpedo propulsion and underwater gas generators since a greater portion of their combustion products are not water soluble. Insoluble products are deleterious for military operations because they are the prime cause of surface wake which facilitates enemy detection of the underwater vehicle. The wake also tends to interfer with both the noise-sensitive sonar homing device within the torpedo and with the detection devices on the launching submarine.
Another problem with conventional liquid monopropellant compositions is that in view of the substantial increase in the performance of modern ships and submarines in recent years, conventional propellants are no longer adequate to meet the military demands for greater range, depth and speed which properties necessitate compositions having greater energetics than those presently available.
It is therefore desirable to obtain a liquid monopropellant which can generate a high percentage of water soluble combustion products yet which is characterized by high energetics capabilities.